Not the One
Author's note: This story was based on a very real dream I had the same day as I wrote this. I tried to make it as close to the truth as possible without deviating from being a creepypasta I was one of those who pre-ordered Pokémon Y. I’ve since been playing it, but not as swiftly as others probably do. I like to take my time, training, and enjoying all the little details of the game. That is why today, 9 days after its release, I had only gotten as far as reflection cavern. I was in the middle of a re-run over all the parts of the region I had so far unlocked, trying to make sure I had caught all the Pokémon I had missed up to that point. After catching a Burmy, Pikachu, and a strangely problematic Brumy, I’d felt I’d satisfied my OCD enough to go on with the game for a time longer. The only problem was that my eyelids were getting heavy. I hadn't slept much the night before, I stayed up playing the game. By the time I got back to Reflection Cavern, I had accepted the consequence of my decision not to sleep before, and closed my 3ds, and fell asleep on the bed I was lying on. I awoke an hour or two later, when the sunlight from my room window was making my bed too hot. Having nothing better to do at the time, I opened my 3ds up again. I really should’ve gone back to sleep. I entered the cave. The dark fitting cave music began to play as normal. I put my Absol who knew false swipe, at the beginning of my party, so that I may catch all possible Pokémon as I traveled through the cave. I only went a little past the first reflective wall, when I encountered what I thought was some kind of lag. The music stopped, and my screen stood in a motionless freeze frame. It remained that way for a while, about ten seconds, only jerking back to life once or twice as if to show it was still trying to process whatever was causing it to freeze. Then, the framerate went back to normal, and the screen faded in as a wild Pokémon battle commenced. The fade animation used was the same one for hoard battles. Yet, only one Pokémon appeared to me. “A hoard of Houndour appeared!” said the text box. I was shocked. Houndour were supposed to be exclusive to X version. The text box then said something strange that I didn’t quite understand at the time. “Houndour is in a bit of a pinch. It looks like it might cry.” The next thing that I noticed, was that the enemy Houndour’s hp was in the redzone, and yet, the “low hp annoying ring sound” played out as if it were my own. And at last….. I got a look at IT. “IT” was not like any Houndour I’ve seen before. The bones on it’s back and face were all missing. It looked... bare. The coloring was all wrong. Its entire face was orange, instead of just it’s mouth. Which brings me to the fact that it had no face. No nose, mouth, eyes, or ears. Its head resembled a peeled yam. I wanted to get away from it. I wanted to run. So I did just that. I hit that run icon. I hit it again. And once more to be sure. But I was still in the battle. Every time I would hit the run icon, the text box would say one of two things; “.....!!!” “.....!!?” I was suddenly struck with an Idea. I was sure no one had ever seen this kind of thing before. I must’ve been the first! I was overwhelmed with the sudden desire to catch it, and show it off to the world! I ordered Absol to use false swipe. It probably didn’t need it, but I wanted to be sure. “Houndour used leer!” I smirked at its pitiful efforts to remain free. I threw a ultra ball, I caught it on my first throw. I felt victorious. I had a rare Easter egg Pokémon no one else knew about, and I was the first one to have it! I forgot any jubilation I had when the game cut back to the cave. The music had changed. It was now made up of Houndour's cry. It played multiple times a second, overlapping itself, and in different tones. It was loud, and I was horrified. I swiftly turned off the 3ds’s audio slider. I sat for a while, panting, staring at the screen. I wanted nothing to do with that cave anymore. I used a repel, just to make sure I didn’t run into any more nightmares, and headed back to the exit of the cave. I turned back on the audio, to see if the nightmarish music was over. It wasn’t. I was once again greeted with that same barrage of hellish multi-toned mash that had stupefied me earlier. I was about to turn the audio off again when I began to take notice of something. The Pokémon's cries, were, reforming' 'into something. A ''voice. It spoke. The garbled nature of the cries was impossible to make out. I felt frozen there; unable to move, to make the simple motion that would close the 3ds and stop the nightmare. As the voice continued to talk, the edges of my vision grew dark, my head, heavy. I was subtly aware that I was losing consciousness. Before I completely lost it, I was just able to make out a few words the voice had said. “NOT THE ONE” And then I woke up. Relief flooded me. It was only a dream. But something was not right. Sunlight no longer shone through the window. It was dark outside. I gingerly looked at my phone. 2:16 AM!? It was around noon when I began my nap! There was simply no way that I could’ve slept that long naturally. I checked my 3ds. It was playing the title screen loop for who knows how many times. Since then, I haven’t done much other than rush to my laptop to jot down my experience while it was still fresh in my mind. If anyone has any information at all about what just happened, please tell me. I am unsure whether or not it really was a dream. I'm afraid to play the game again until I find out. Category:Creepypasta Category:Dreams/Visions Category:Video Games Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Real Life